Inu Loyalty
by sleepymuse
Summary: made some corrections. Kagome gives Sesshomaru a reason to go on when he feels he has none. One Shot


**Inu Loyalty**

Kagome awoke to the sounds of whining and howls. She was the only one that had been awakened by them as she looked to her companions. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara all lay in pleasant sleep. Inuyasha was of course off on another of his quests to find and save Kikyo from Naraku or Herself.

Following the sad pitiful sounds through the night she stumbled out of the forest. She looked up to see the brightest full moon she ever cast her eyes on. She almost felt as if it were leading her along the path. A little further ahead she could see a field and a form kneeling in the moonlight. Once she reached the form she knew who it was.

Sesshomaru

His hair was matted with dirt and blood. He looked sickly thin and paler if that was at all possible. His clothes ripped and torn in half shreds on his lithe form. She couldn't fathom how he could let himself get like this. It was so unlike the western lord. Then again she didn't really know him nor have no idea how long he had been there.

Her little band of misfits and Sesshomaru had not battled really in long time. Since little Rin had come along he seemed to have change. Sango mused that the little girl must have tamed the snarling beast. He would show up at strange times and almost help them. He had even gone as far as saving her life.

He was a mystery.

She watched as he collapsed and fell over into the mud. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had forgot that he was an enemy. That he had threatened her and her friend's lives. 'Was he sick or injured?' she wondered as she reached his side. She then noticed what he had been kneeling in front of.

Two graves

Gathering all the strength that she had Kagome dragged him to the nearby hot spring. Her face was red the entire time she ran the rag over his chest. Her breath frozen in her throat as she removed the dirt from his ….lower parts. She couldn't find any wounds on his body as she cleaned him.

What happened?

After redressing him she went to the forest for wood. When she returned she made a fire and heated some water in a pot. Reaching into her bag she snagged a can opener and a can of soup. Once it was heated she cooled it and sat him up some letting it pour down his throat.

It was like that for a couple of days. Kagome had placed a barrier around them to stop Inuyasha from bursting in and being an ass. She did her best to keep him warm. She noticed that he was starting to look healthier, but still lay in a coma like sleep.

One night when she was running her fingers through his hair. He startled her when he started to cough and his eyes flew open. She quickly jumped away in fear. As he started to snarl at her and his eyes bled red. Kagome kneeled in front of him with her hands in her lap and her head down.

"Why?" He growled in a raspy voice.

"I wanted to help you. I thought you were dying." She said softly.

He didn't say anything. She raised her eyes to see that he was staring at the two graves. She didn't ask, because she had an idea of who's they were. She heard a whimper fall from his throat as he looked toward them.

"Lord Sesshomaru you should rest." Kagome said

"Please, you don't look well." She said scooting closer to him.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered looking to his hair and hands. "You cleaned me?"

"I ahh…I uhh…yes." She said as a blush rushed her face. "I was looking for injuries."

"I am not injured." His eyes focused in on the girl across from him.

"Yeah, but when I found you I didn't know that." She said clearing her throat.

He motioned to the graves. "Rin and Jaken." He said mournfully.

"Naraku." She said knowing he would understand it was a question.

"No." He said as his face hardened at her question.

"No?" She questioned dumbfounded. "Who would want to hurt a little girl?"

"You saw her as a little girl, but others saw her as a rival female." He spat.

"Did you kill them?" She asked frowning at the thought of the evil women.

"I did." He said short and clipped. "Good, stupid bitches." She half growled as he looked at her tilting his head a little.

"What…..what were you doing?" She asked and his eyes left hers not answering.

Then she understood.

"My grandmother had an Akita. He was at her side every minute of the day. Sometimes my grandfather couldn't even get near her. When she died he refused to eat or drink. A week after my grandmother died he died too. Is that what you were doing Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked tears lining her eyes.

"She stayed at my side when others would have left. She asked nothing of me. She never feared me. I will not find that again." His voice and spirit sounded broken.

Kagome watched his slumped form and lowered head. He looked so alone and lost to the world. She knew he was right and most people did fear him. He belonged no where and belonged to no one.

She had been feeling the same way lately. In her time she could not understand the trivial everyday life. In this one she was forced to be meek so as not to hurt a certain male pride. She also belonged no where and belonged to no one.

She listened to the whimpers escape his lips. As she watched him call to those who would never answer. She felt needed even if he never actually said it. Perhaps if she followed him it would ease his pain and give her a place that she actually could be an equal. Well she could try to be his equal.

"I don't fear you and I want to follow you." Kagome said firmly and assured.

"Why would you do that?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. Giving him the short of it.

"Do as you please, but you know the half breed will be unhappy about this." He said

"It doesn't matter what he wants. I am my own person and can make my own decisions. He has been getting on my nerves anyway." She sighed.

"He views you as his, but he views the dead one as his also. He shows disloyalty which is frowned upon by inu." Sesshomaru said in disgust.

"That's because I am Kikyo's reincarnation. He gets us confused, but he isn't disloyal to her. Since I am she. Kind of, but not really. I get confused myself sometimes." Kagome said standing and walking to clean her pot.

"That is not possible. You would have to be born hundreds of years from now." Sesshomaru said standing and walking with her.

"Yep five hundred years to be exact." She said finishing her task.

He raised a brow. "How is that possible." He said sitting beside her.

"I travel through the bone eaters well." Kagome said packing the pot in her bag.

"Tell me of your time." Sesshomaru said with an intrigued sound in his voice.

"Only if you eat something." She smirked at the bargain.

"I will return. Stay by the fire." Sesshomaru said as he whistled for AhUn.

She watched as the two headed dragon entered the clearing and walked over to them. He whispered something to the dragon that in return snorted and looked to the miko. She watched as he transformed and took off into the night while she waited behind with the dragon.

She knew that Inuyasha was going to be mad, but she was tired of hearing how useless she was. Sesshomaru seemed to need her and if Inuyasha thought that she was useless then he shouldn't't have a problem with her staying with Sesshomaru. Well it sounded nice in her head at least. She hoped that it came out just as well when they ran into her friends.

When Sesshomaru reentered the clearing he looked like his old self again. She smiled and breathed easier. She was worried that he wouldn't be healthy enough to fight if they got into trouble. Once he reached her side he sat down.

Kagome began her tale of how she came to be in the feudal era and why she had to get the jewel shards. She spoke of the time she was from and all the modern technological advancements. Kagome inhaled deeply as she told him that there were no demons in her time. A snorted laugh had her pan eyed.

"I assure you there are." He laughed at the shocked girl.

"I would know if we had demons. I have never seen one." She said correcting him.

"What is my true form?" Sesshomaru asked leaning his chin into his palm.

"Um, A huge white dog?" She said half asking if she was right.

"Correct. If am able to turn from that form to this form what makes you think that I cant hide my markings just as simply." He asked. She sat astonished by the notion.

Getting excited she clapped her hands. "Do it please?" She begged as he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Perhaps another day." He said getting to his feet.

It was now early morning as they set off down the road. The path they walked was a well-known travel route to the major villagers. Sesshomaru thought that they might hear something from the villagers about Naraku. Travelers on the road gave them strange looks which neither really paid attention to. He was silent and she found it to be relaxing, but Kagome being Kagome tried to make conversation.

"So, why didn't you ever mate?" She asked her silent partner.

"Mating is for forever. My father didn't even mate my mother or Inuyasha's." He said looking to her as she faulted in her step.

"Forever, but what happens when one dies?" She questioned running to catch up.

"The other soon follows. In the mating a bond is formed through the sharing of souls. I have not found the one that I would live, fight and die for." He said looking to the road ahead. "She is ahead." Sesshomaru said halting in his step.

Before Kagome could ask whom he was speaking of Kikyo appeared on the road. A surprised look on her face as she walked toward them. Kagome went to walk ahead of Sesshomaru, but he stood in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru why have you taken Kagome?" Kikyo said glaring at him.

"He didn't take me. I decided to travel with him." Kagome said placing a hand on his arm in reassurance. As Kikyo's mouth parted in shook.

"Why?" She asked.

"I felt the need for a change and he is a real big one." Kagome smiled

"I thought you loved Inuyasha." Kikyo said walking a little closer.

"Funny thing about that. I did to, but I can't really say that I would live, fight or die for him. At one time I thought I would, but not now, because in truth he would never do that for me." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Huh." Kikyo said dumbfounded "Heard anything about Naraku?"

"Nope. You?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru decided that the dead priestess wished them no ill will.

"No, but I will find you if I do." Kikyo said giving a nod and walking on down the road.

Sesshomaru looked to the dead miko and gave a nod also in understanding. Inuyasha was hers and the only ill will she held toward the lively miko was that she was trying to claim him for herself. She was no threat to them and for that he was thankful.

He already knew that others were going to take issue with his new traveling companion. She was by far no little girl and the others would see her as an even bigger threat. He would defend her were as he failed to reach Rin in time.

"So what does you mother look like?" Kagome questioned grabbing on apple from her bag and taking a bite.

"Like me." He said adding no more or less to the statement.

"Pretty huh." She mused taking another bite.

A smirk as he looked at her. "Pretty?" He asked as she half choked on the apple. A bright blush as she waved it off as no big deal.

The rest of the day they walked and not once had Kagome wanted to stop. The little chats off and on had fueled her intrigue with the demon lord. She could tell when his thoughts drifted back to Rin and she would bring up silly future thing to distract him. She only worried of what would happen when the jewel was finished.

It was two days later that her friends finally caught up with them a charging half-insane Inuyasha in the lead. Shippo just looked happy to see that she was okay. Miroku and Sango had rather worried look planted on their faces. Sesshomaru grabbed her up into his arm to shield her.

"Sesshomaru give me back Kagome and I will let you live." Inuyasha said sword held high in one arm ready to unleash its power.

"She found me and followed me." Sesshomaru said lowering Kagome to the ground.

"He is right. I want to follow him." She said taking his hand in hers getting a strange look from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The others had momentarily stopped breathing waiting for the demon lord to cut her hand off.

"What the hell are you saying. We haven't had a decent meal since you disappeared and not one shard. Get your ass over here." Inuyasha growled walking toward her.

Sesshomaru readied his sword, but Kagome knew that this was her fight and if she was going to have any kind of respect she would have to do this herself. Grabbing her bow she readied and aimed causing Inuyasha to freeze.

"Inuyasha, you will stop this insane rant or I will stop you." She said dead calm.

The scene had caused all traffic on the path to freeze and watch. Inuyasha smirked and thought she was joking. He took a step and Kagome let the bow fly anchoring him to the nearest tree. Everyone on the path including Sesshomaru looked discombobulated by her action. She walked up to Inuyasha deciding it was time she talks and he listens. Really listen.

"Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyo and I don't love you like she does. I am not like the women of this time. I doubt that the jewel would have sent some weak minded boy lusting female back here to fix this mess. I am a strong, independent, intelligent, fighter and this is the only warning I am giving you. Cross me again and I will destroy you like I intend to do to Naraku. Go find Kikyo and have her hunt with you. I am traveling with Sesshomaru." Kagome's frigid voice sent a chill to his bones.

Pulling the arrow harshly from his shoulder he merely nodded to her. Her friends more than a little scared of her as they moved closer. Kagome walked over to her friends with a sad smile. She explained that if she stayed with Inuyasha he would always try and hold her back from her true potential. When she was with Sesshomaru she felt she could be herself. After a few tears and hugs they said their good byes and where once again walking.

It had been two weeks of traveling with the demon lord. She realized that he did in fact sleep or rest with his eyes closed as he put it. She had even caught him smiling and a slight chuckle would slip from his lips. She had found herself wanting to make him smile more. Then internally rolled her eyes at her self. Like he would ever think of her like that.

Another couple of weeks and three fourth of the jewel in hand. They had stopped to make camp for the night. Sesshomaru had gone to hunt and left Kagome with AhUn. She was making her own little dinner when she felt the powers of several demons surrounding her. Looking up she grabbed her bow.

AhUn was at her side ready to flame any female that dare try and hurt her. Kagome knew it would come to this when she started to travel with Sesshomaru. The females would become a problem again. She needed to show them who was boss and this was a perfect way to do it. As she watched the demonesses walk toward her claws poised for battle she was ready.

She set her barrier around herself and AhUn while she readied her bow. Two stupid bitches rushed forth into the barrier only to be purified instantly. Her bow had had removed three from existence and AhUn had burned four to ash. She was pretty proud of her self. Now there was only two and she believed them both to be inus.

"Leave now bitches and your lives will be spared." Kagome sneered

"You have no more arrows. What will you do throw the bow at us?" The demoness jeered causing the other demoness to laugh.

Kagome watched them circle her from outside the barrier. AhUn tried to flame them, but they were too fast for the dragon. Kagome was growing tired as she slipped to her knees. The barrier popped leaving her vulnerable for attack. One of the demonesses grabbed her by the throat and sunk her claws into her neck.

Her lips were numb and cold. Her vision grew unfocused then dark. She was slipping into the dark void. She heard screams and then felt the cold hard ground.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered softly.

Warm arms swept her from the ground. Her eyes once again focused to see Sesshomaru looking worried about her. A tired smile on lips as she looked at his placid face.

It was okay to sleep now.

When she finally woke up she found him staring at her from his place beneath the tree. No frown or smile, but simply staring. She felt a little uncomfortable at the silence that filled the night around them.

"So did you have a good hunt?" She asked trying to giggle.

"It went well." Sesshomaru said laying his arm on his knee.

"Huh, well that's good." Kagome said moving to sit on the side of him under the tree.

Nothing more was said about the incident. It wasn't that it was forgotten, but a subject neither really had an answer to. At least at that point in time they didn't.

It was a month later and Naraku along the shards seemed to have vanished from the face of this world. Kagome had taken this time to take a much-needed bath in the hot spring. Sesshomaru was perched high in a tree

His eyes happened upon the bathing girl and realized that she was not a girl at all. He watched as she lathered her soft pert breast tossing her hair back and out of her way. The setting sun made her body glisten as he found his eyes still unmoved from her form. He felt wrong for staring at her in the high tree. Clearing his throat he looked away.

Later that night at camp after Kagome ate her dinner and moved to sit beside him she watched him tense. Looking at him she noticed he would not look at her.

"What will you do when your quest is complete?" Sesshomaru asked staring into the fire before them.

"I don't know. I mean I don't even know if I will be able to stay in this time or be forced back to mine." She said with thick remorse in her voice. "What about you."

It was the question she had asked herself so many times lately that her heart would nearly break. She didn't want to think of him going back to the graves and withering away. He turned to look at her moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers. At the feel of his lips she turned toward him and kneeled bringing her arms around his neck applying more pressure to the kiss. His arm slid around her waist as he cracked his mouth and felt her follow his lead. His soft tongue swept into her mouth and caressed hers. She moaned and let her tongue play with his.

His hand slid from her waist to squeeze the firm roundness of her backside. Feeling a little bolder she straddled his lap thanking all the gods that he had taken off his armor. She didn't know what was taking over her as she broke the kiss to suckle and lick his neck. She didn't care what had taken over her when she felt him grind against her body. She wanted him. No, she needed him more than she had needed anything before in her life and she had a feeling that he felt the same way.

He pulled her back as she began to blush at the way she had acted. He removed her shirt and snipped her bra. Making her eyes widen and then becoming bold she removed his upper layers of clothing. He smirked at the thought that she was turning this into a sort of game. In seconds she was wearing only her skin and the firelight.

She pouted her lips knowing that there was no way she could do that to him as quickly. Seemingly reading her mind he shed his own and pulled her back to him. No words or promises were made of a future neither was sure that they could have.

She pulled back and he quickly used it to his advantage. He leaned down to lick the tip of her nipple. She gasped from her full pink lips when he took it into his mouth. Her hands flew into his thick silky threads of hair to hold him against her. The wetness between her folds found his hard length as she slid against him causing a groan from his moist lips.

The head of the thick shaft teased her swelling nub. She had never felt anything so hot and strong. She watched as he leaned his head back onto the tree watching her body move. He wanted to be inside her. No, he needed to be inside her.

He grabbed her hips to make her stop the motions of her body. Raising her above his hard throbbing need he lowered her slowly trying to ease in. Kagome had another idea as the prolonged pain was getting too much to take. She thrust down and both their eyes widened. Tears and pain as she leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist to show comfort. A low growl of soothing.

He laid her back onto the cool grass as he pulled his length from her weeping core only to push back in slowly this time. He leaned down to kiss her lips as a slow rhythm was started. Kagome's arms went around his neck as she raised her legs to wrap around his waist. He felt so warm and strong with every thrust into her small frame. She wanted him to hold her forever and her heart hurt with the thought that she may never have him again.

The feel of her soft body beneath him and the taste of her lips drove him on. Panting and moaning the need for each other. Their very souls calling out to each other with each plunge and sink of his shaft into clenching wet opening. It was not a rushed affair, but a slow burning and melding of two spirits.

He had moved her ankles to his shoulder as he kneeled in front her teasing the nub with a clawed finger. She screamed his names as her already tight walls constricted around cock making him spill his seed into her womb. He pulled her up into his arm holding her close to him. Both had to catch their breath, but neither wanting to let go. His forehead against hers as they closed their eyes, but missing the green mist from his mouth enter hers and the pink from hers sneaking into his.

It was the cold morning dew that woke Kagome. The feel of his soft pelt against her skin along with his arm wrapped snug around her waist. She turned to look at his bright sunrise eyes. He leaned down to kiss her once more, but a scream through the mist shattered the thought.

Dressing in a hurry he placed her on the dragon. Looking into her eyes he had so many things that he wanted to say to her, but now was not the time. So he did the one thing he knew that she would understand.

He smiled just for her.

Kagome felt a tingle rush through her body as she smiled back to him. She placed her hand one his cheek. "I love you." She whispered for his ears only.

Another scream and the two rushed toward the battle. It was Naraku and he was in battle with her friends. It was the final battle as she looked to see Kikyo hold a part of the jewel and Naraku the other. Both parties stopped to look at the late arrivals. Kagome held her part of the jewel and all realized it was time to end this.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed toward Naraku. Kikyo made a dash to Kagome as the priestesses stood back to back letting the holy arrows fly into Naraku's minions. Sango and Miroku were taking care of any air borne threats as Shippo did his best to help the mikos.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to each other in understanding. They would have to work together to defeat Naraku. It was at that time Sesshomaru felt something nearing him. As he turned he noticed that Kagome and Kikyo were headed for them. The four surrounded Naraku as the tentacles flew at them.

The mikos readied their arrows as the brothers prepared their attacks. A thunderous earth shattering attack shot down from the sky as all four attacks hit at the same time. All four had been tossed in the blast. There was nothing left of Naraku except for drifting ash in the sky. When the dust from the ground and Naraku's ashes settled there was no sign of Kagome or the jewel.

Her eyes shifted open as her body ached. She couldn't figure out where she was until her eyes focused on the wall of the well. The jewel had sent her home.

"NO!" Kagome screamed from the bottom of the well.

She dragged herself from the well and into the house. Her family was not at home. She could feel a calling to her soul, but she thought that it was from the loss of him. Sesshomaru. Surely if he was alive he would have contacted her before now. She would have seen some hint of him, but she never recalled anyone that looked like him.

Hot rolling tears of sadness as the call of her soul brought her outside and beneath the god tree. She had pulled her knees to her chest and laid her forehead upon her knees. She was home and had never felt so alone. It was over and she had never felt so sad. She had loved and the pain of lose was eating at her heart.

The sounds of footfall beside made her raise her eyes. It was Hojo and he seemed to have a book in his hand. She was sure it was a book of more home remedies. He sat beside her and said nothing, but looked her. He wiped a tear from her eye.

"Are you sad, because of your sicknesses?" He asked tilting his head.

"No." She whimpered looking at the ground.

"Hn, Are you sad, because you miss your friends?" He asked scooting closer to her.

"No, well yes, but not the friends you think." As her tears started to sting her eyes

"I love you Kagome." Hojo said taking her hand.

Ripping her hand away from him. "I don't love you Hojo. I love someone else." She sobbed bringing her hands to her face.

"Hn, I see. Sesshomaru?" He asked

"Yes." She replied and froze at the name.

'How does Hojo know Sesshomaru?' she asked herself wiping the tears from her eyes.

When the blur from her tears had faded she looked toward Hojo to ask how he knew that name. What she had not expected was for Sesshomaru to be sitting next to her. Not thinking as to how she launched herself into his arms. The familiar soothing rumble fell from his chest. Laying kisses on his cheek and then pulling him to her to crush her lips onto his.

It was a few minutes later when she pulled back to breath and look at him that her mind finally registered. She ran her fingers through his hair as his slid half-closed in contentment. She heard the sounds off giggles and more footsteps approaching them. His eyes opened wide and she watched as he shifted back into the form that she knew as Hojo.

"You're going to explain this later right?" She asked. He smiled and gave her a nod.

It was at that time that her friends happened upon them. Gasps were heard from the three girls as they ran over to them. Hojo er… Sesshomaru was his ever-pleasant self. The girls had seen him dash out of the school and were completely surprised to find him with Kagome. He explained that he had a feeling in his soul that something was wrong with Kagome and wanted to check on her.

It was so sweet that the girls practically turned to goo and Kagome almost felt like gagging. He really took the sweet guy act to far and she would have to tell him about it. Her friends decided that they would leave them alone and Kagome promised she would be in school the next day.

"Spill it." Kagome said when she knew that her friends were long gone.

"I told that there were demons in your time. This was the only way that I could be with you. I couldn't risk losing or altering the past. It was all together to tempting to put Inuyasha in his place at the festival." He smirked at the memory.

Her mouth parted slightly at the knowledge that Sesshomaru had been at her side the whole time and she had not realized it. She shook it off as a giggle at the thought of the festival popped into mind. That was what she wanted to ask him.

"My friends. What happen to everyone." She asked as he leaned back against the tree and shifted to the form she knew as Sesshomaru.

He explained that after she disappeared that Inuyasha had left with the dead miko. Kagome understood what he meant by that and really didn't want to know anymore than that. Shippo went Sango and Miroku who married and had to many children for him to remember. He also said that Shippo was in America performing as one of the great illusionist. She laughed and wondered which one he was.

His hand reached for hers and she moved to sit closer to him. He told her that he had been completely beside himself after she disappeared. It was the fact that he would see her again that pushed him to keep going. When she had appeared today her soul called out his and he knew it was time.

"What do you mean my soul called to yours." Kagome asked leaning against his chest and playing with his hair.

"That night our souls must have intertwined. We are mated." He said kissing the top of head. She looked up at him as he raised a brow.

"We will still marry. I understand the human customs." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her once more.


End file.
